Secret Pretty Cure HeartClub
by gingersnaps-luv
Summary: The next season of Precure!  Four new Precure, Natsumi Umeda, Mitsuko Daisko, Temari Satsuke and AJ, have arrived to protect the Book of HeartPrints!  A fun, heartwarming story you're sure to love! Co-writing with Flabaduba
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except a couple of characters. Please Note: Some of this story is in Japanese like the original Precure series._

Natsumi : Cure Summer Fairy: Harmony

Mitsuko: Cure Light Fairy: Coumarina

A.J: Cure Shadow Fairy: Peldron

Temari: Cure Spring Fairy: Mooshi

"The Great Tree of Hearts is bearing flowers again Harmony cu coo,"

"It must be better then rozu!"

"There must be three Pretty Cures out there waiting for us chompee!"

"You're right Peldron, each of us should have a flower, and when that seed falls it's time to go find our Pretty Cures rozu!"

"Harmony, you can have the frangipani seed, Coumarina you can have the daisy seed and I can have...chompee"

"What is that rozu?"

"It looks like a weed called wolfsbane to me muschk,"

"You'll have to keep an eye on that Pretty Cure, Peldron, she could become a Desert Apostle rozu,"

"You can count on me guys chompee,"

"What about me muschk?"

"Hopefully another flower will grow cu coo,"

"See you tomorrow rozu!"

"Bye desu!" As the fairies left the first of the three flowers fell from the Great Tree and another one buds. A strange figure enters the scene and flies up to the wolfsbane flower still on the tree. It spreads a strange powder on it and leaves silently.


	2. The Story Begins

It's my first day at a new school, Kokoro Academy. This is the third time this year but I hope this is the place where we will stay. I walked through the school gates in my brand new uniform, brand new shoes and brand new personality. This time, I was determined to be different. I walked into the office and there was another girl there. "Hi you must be Natsumi! I'm Mitsuko! Hey our names are similar! Awesome!" This was the type of girl I wanted to be. "Hi," Great, now I was being shy. Snap out of it Natsumi, you can do better than that! My brain told me to be confident. "You're name means 'child of light!" Much "That's so cool, friends?"better. "Cool, I didn't know that! You're awesome, Natsumi, we should be friends! Hey, what does you're name mean?"

"Summer beauty,"

"Yeah, friends,"

"Let me show you around, here's a map. Let's go!"

After Mitsuko had showed me around we went to our first class which was English. A.J, one of Mitsuko's friends had to read out a passage from a Japanese poetry book. Then the teacher asked ME to translate it into English. Luckily, I had already done this at the school I was at before I moved. "From dreams come nightmares and from light comes darkness but even though there is darkness there is always light and every grey cloud has a silver lining," I translated.

"Very good Natsumi,"

"That was so good Natsumi, where did you learn that?"

"Mitsuko, how about you try the next passage?

"EHHHHH!" (Ding dong) Mitsuko was saved by the bell.

* * *

"Hey Natsumi! Come sit with us!"

"Hai!"

"You translated that part really well in English Natsumi!"

"Arigatou, it's only because I did it earlier this year,"

"Wow,"

"You're so awesome Natsumi,"

"I'm so glad I met you guys, thanks Mitsuko,"

"What?"

"She's thanking you for meeting her"

"Oh okay! No probs!" _(Laughs all round)_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Natsumi! Wait up!"

"What is it Mitsuko?"

"You have to join the Singing Club!"

"I was going to join the Pet Club,"

"PLEASE!"

"Why? What about AJ and Temari?"

"They are already in other Clubs and I need only you to be able to run the club! The forms are due tomorrow! PLEASE!"

"OK, I'll sign up on Monday,"

"ARIGATOU! You're the best Natsumi,"

"Why are you stil following me?"

"I'm walking home,"

"Where do you live?"

"Well my parents run Melodical Tunes Music Store so I live in the appartment above!"

"Ummm,"

"Welcome home Natsumi! How was your first day?"

"NO WAY! You live right opposite us!"

"Yeah,"

"THAT"S SO COOL!"

"See you tomorrow Natsumi,"

"Hai! Bai bai!"


	3. The Dawn of Cure Summer

After Mitsuko had finally let me go I walked out onto the balcony. I looked up and saw two glistens in the sky. The glistens got closer and then they hit me.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Are you okay Natsumi?"

"I'm fine Mum,"

"Okay,"

They two things were sreaming as well. One was a tiny sheep-like creature and the other was a really fluffy bunny.

"You have to help us rozu!"

"Uh-oh cu coo,"

"What?"

"She's down there, looking for us rozu!"

"Who?"

"MYSTIQUE cu coo!"

"What is your name rozu?"

"Natsumi, why?"

"What is your favourite flower cu coo?"

"Frangipani, why?"

The two fairies looked at each other.

"She's the one, she's the one rozu!"

"I'm what?"

"A PRECURE cu coo!"

"You mean to to say that I am a legendary Precure Warrior?"

"YES desu!"

"And you're fairies?"

"YES! I'm Coumarina and this is Harmony cu coo!" _(Harmony is the bunny and Coumarina is the sheep)_

"...HeartPrint, TEAR!"

"Oh no! Mystique has taken Mitsuko's HeartPrint rozu!"

"What's a HeartPrint?"

"There is no time to explain, now hurry and transform cu coo!"

"PRECURE POWERS GO! What did I just say?"

"You're doing great rozu!"

_(Natsumi transforms) _

"Now, think of a catchphrase and name cu coo!"

"Ummmm. A tropical flower that lives through the heat, Cure Summer!"

"YAY desu!"

In Natsumi's place was a figure completely different. Her strawberry blonde hair had turned yellow with blue streaks. She wore a fluffy, turquoise and white skirt with a yellow and white top with puffy sleeves and a bow with a flower. Her boots and arms had vines wrapped around them and her eyes had also turned turquoise.

"Now get that Desertrian Animal rozu!" Mitsuko was the Desertrian Animal. She was a giant, white lion.

"OKAY!" _(Fights)_

"Why doesn't anyone like me? I used to be so popular until Natsumi showed up. Ohh. And my sister is such a good singer! Why can't I be like her?"

"Huh?"

"Mitsuko is expressing her feelings. It is because of these feelings that her HeartPrint is fading. If you want Mitsuko back, you'll need to use your baton now cu coo!"

"What baton?"

"Just say this, Precure, Pearl Baton rozu!"

"Okay, Precure, Pearl Baton!" A baton with a bow and sphere with a butterfly on it appears in Cure Summer's hand and she turns into a red panda. As a red panda she rushes forward hits the Desertrian Animal before turning back into Cure Summer.

"Now say Purify cu coo!"

"Okay! Purify!"

"WAWAWAWA!" _(Desertrian Animal)_

"I'll get you next time Precure!"

"Quick, give Mitsuko back her HeartPrint rozu!"

"How?"

"Grab that crystal and wrap the HeartPrint page around it cu coo,"

"Okay,"

* * *

"Mitsuko are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I had a wierd dream though,"

"What about?"

"Precure,"

"No way! The legendary Precure?"

"Yeah, wierd huh?"

"Yeah,"

"So anyway, what happened to me?"

"Oh ummm, you got hit in the head by a soccer ball,"

"Soccer ball?"

"Yeah there were some kids playing soccer before,"

"Oh okay,"

"Bai bai,"

"Bai bai. Hey Natsumi?"

"Yeah,"

"How about we go to the valley nearby tomorrow for a picnic lunch?"

"Sounds great. Bai bai,"

"See-ya,"


	4. A Strange Picnic

"Hey Natsumi are you ready?"

"Yeah hang on, just a moment,"

"OK!"

"Harmony, Coumarina, you'll have to stay here,"

"We can't! What happens if a Desertrian Animal appears rozu?"

"Fine you can come but you must remain as stuffed animals ok,"

"Hai desu!"

"Good, now let's go,"

* * *

"It's a lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes, I love summer, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it is the best because there is so much light!"

_(Laughs)_

"Look at that little girl over there, playing with her dolls,"

"She looks so happy," _(A boy comes up and takes away one of her dolls)_

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong Natsumi?"

"I'm sorry Mitsuko but you must excuse me,"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry!"

"I will..." _(Mitsuko follows Natsumi)_

"Looks like you're HeartPrint is fading little girl. All this is about some doll, how pathetic, HeartPrint, TEAR!"

"Precure Powers Go!" _(Natsumi transforms)_

"A tropical flower that lives through the heat, Cure Summer!"

"No way! Kawai! I want to be one!" Mitsuko stares at Cure Summer screaming with delight.

"Harmony, we've found the second precure!"

"YAY desu!" _(Coumarina hugs Mitsuko)_

"I'm Coumarina, your fairy cu coo!"

"What the..."

"Hurry! Transform and help Cure Summer cu coo!"

"Hai! Precure Powers Go!" _(Mitsuko transforms)_

"Now think of a name and catchphrase rozu!"

"Ummmm, how about Cure Tomato!" _(Cure Summer turns around)_

"You can do better than that Mitsuko,"

"How about Cure Welsh Onion!"

"I don't really think that fits cu coo,"

"Hmmmmmm," _(Flashback: ...from light comes darkness...) _Mitsuko looked up into the sky, "I've got it, from the darkness comes light, Cure Light-o!"

"PERFECT! YAY desu!" In Mitsuko's place stood Cure Light in her pink, yellow and white dress with stars on the skirt. Her yellow-white hair in two long ponytails blowing in the breeze.

Both cures fight the Desertrian Animal, this time a giant cat.

"Precure, Pearl Baton!" The Pearl Baton appears in Cure Summer's hand. She turns into red panda and rushes forward before turning back into Cure Summer.

"Precure, Star Baton!" The Star Baton, a baton with a red bow and a sphere with a star onit appears in Cure Light's hand. She turns into white lion and rushes forward before turning back into Cure Light.

"Purify!"

"Illuminate!"

"WAWAWAWAW!"

"Do you want to do the honours Cure Light?"

"Why thank you Cure Summer, it would be a pleasure,"_ (Laughs)_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Huh, who are you?"

"We were just having a picnic here and you just fell asleep,"

"Oh okay, thanks! Bai bai!"

* * *

"That was good for your first precure misson Mitsuko cu coo,"

"Thanks. Coumarina, what are HeartPrints?"

"HeartPrints are paw prints inside your heart. Whe you are angry or depressed, your HeartPrint starts to fade. When your HeartPrint fades it also fades from the Book of HeartPrints and if your HeartPrint fades you will be trapped in a crystal foreve rozu."

"So everyone has a HeartPrint?"

"Yes, and everyones HeartPrint is in the book cu coo,"

"Harmony, is the Book what we precures are here to protect?"

"Yes, since the Heart Tree is safe now rozu,"

"How many more precure are there?"

"You two are the only precure at the moment but there have been many before you cu coo,"

"Will any more join us?"

"Yes, hopefully rozu,"

"Will we know them?"

"We don't know rozu,"


	5. The Bracelet and the Girl

The bell rang for the end of another great school day and I rushed out of the classroom. I had forgotten to sign up for the singing club this morning and they were collecting the sheets in five minutes. As I reached the Bulletin Board, there was a girl there. "Wait! Don't take the sheets! I haven't signed up yet!" The girl turned around, dropped her pen and sprinted away, her brown hair blowing behind her. I bent down and picked up her pen, and looked at the sheets. I found the one for the singing club and saw Mitsuko's name at the top. In the name columns there was already a name, Satsu Ryuu. I pressed my hand on the name and some of the ink rubbed onto my hand. That must be the girl that just ran off, I thought. I quickly wrote down my name and ran off in the direction of the girl. "Wait! You dropped your pen!" I yelled but she kept running. Finally, she stopped. "Here you go," I said and gave her the pen back.

"Thanks, I'm Satsu Ryuu,"

"I know, you signed up for the singing club. How did you know about it? By the way, I'm Natsumi Ûmeda,"

"Um a girl called Mitsuko heard me singing at lunch and said I should join,"

"MITSUKO! She's my bestie!"

"Oh, um I'll just leave you guys alone then,"

"No it's fine, we always love new friends. Besides, the more the merrier!" This made Satsu smile.

"Thanks,"

"Hey, nice bracelet, where'd you get it?" I asked, touching the bracelet. Suddenly, Satsu went angry. "Don't touch and just leave me alone!" She screamed at me before sprinting into the distance.

"Hey Natsumi, how was your day?" Mitsuko said as she walked up to me.

"Um fine, did you see that?"

"Yeah, who was it?"

"A girl called Satsu, apparently you met her at lunch and didn't tell me!"

"Opps I guess it slipped my mind,"

"Yeah well a lot of things slip your mind Mitsuko,"

"Thanks Natsumi, anyway what happened?"

"I said her bracelet was nice and I touched it and she went all angry all of a sudden,"

"That's strange,"

"Yeah, tell me about it,"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Mitsuko! Natsumi! Hurry! rozu!"

"Precure Powers Go!"

"A topical flower that lives through the heat, Cure Summer!"

"From the darkness comes light, Cure Light-o!"

"Let's go!"

"Hai!" The two Cures sprung upon the Desertrian Animal and fought until it was weak.

"Precure, Pearl Baton!"

"Precure, Star Baton!"

"Purify!"

"Illuminate!"

"Wawawawawaw,"

"Ahh, being a precure is hard work,"

"I agree,"

"See u tomorrow!"

"Okay, I hope Satsu is there, bai bai!"

"Oh and Natsumi,"

"Mmmm,"

"The singing club is on tomorrow!"

"Like I would forget!"

"Haha see ya!"

"Bye!"


	6. Rescuing AJ

**PLEASE NOTE: TO MAKE FlABADUBA'S AND MY STORIES MORE ALIKE I HAVE CHANGED THE WAY I AM WRITING THE TRANSFORMATIONS. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. Thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

I stretched as I yawned and walked out onto the balcony. I could hear Mitsuko singing in the shower across the road. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. "Natsumi, that girl you met yesterday gives me bad vibes, I suggest you stay away from her rozu,"

"Oh come on Harmony, lighten up a bit!"

"I'm just saying and if anything happens with her don't blame me ok rozu,"

"Whatever, I'm gonna be late for school ok so can you please tell me your superstitions after school?"

"…"

"Don't worry I was only joking,"

"Oh ok then…"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Mitsuko-chan!"

"You're cheery today Nats,"

"Yeah well, I'm excited,"

"About what?"

"The Singing Club of course! How could you forget!"

"Oh yeah that's right,"

"I guess a lot of things DO slip your mind!"

"Hey! You can't talk! You nearly forgot to SIGN UP for it!"

"Girls! ENOUGH! CU COO!"

"Sorry, we don't mean it,"

"Ah! It's nearly 9! We're gonna be late!"

"Bye Harmony!"

"Bye Coumarina!"

"Bye! Have fun desu!"

"AHHHH!"

"Oh no! Not now, please!"

"The day hasn't even started yet!"

"And Coumarina and Harmony aren't here," The two girls' backpacks moved and out popped the two fairies. "Hey! I thought we told you guys to stay home!"

"Well we just can't risk it rozu,"

"Oh no! It's AJ!"

"Precure powers GO!"

A shining Transformation of bright lights and flashing colours occurs.

"A tropical flower that lives through the heat! Cure Summer!" A pretty turquise shirt with a floral pattern, Yellow hair with blue streaks and with the print of the red panda, Cure Summer transformed.

"From the Darkness come light! Cure Light-o!" An elegant outfit of cream frills and sparkling stars, white and yellow tinged hair and the print of the white lioness, Cure Light transformed.

"Let's go!" Cure Light sprinted towards the enemy and jumped, "Shooting forte star solution!" Cure Summer quickly followed using her powerful…"HEATWAVE KICK!"

"All I want is to be liked! I wish I was like Mitsuko and Natsumi. IT'S NOT FAIR!" The monster screamed out it's true wishes. The two precure stopped. "She really feels that way,"

"I never knew…AHHHH!" Cure Light was swept away by the monster's kick. "CURE LIGHT! Oh you've really done it now," Cure Summer's face turned a ruby red shade as the anger bubbled inside her. "Precure! Pearl Baton!" Cure Summer twirled and danced in a place full of colours as a sparkling baton of delicate blues and yellows with a shining orb on its head shon as she summoned it. A butterfly shaped yellow bow attached itself below the orb and began to shine as well. The beautiful piece dropped daintily into Cure Summer's hands. As the last of the baton dropped into her hands she transformed once more, this time into an adorable little red panda with a glimmering red and white coat. She sprinted at full speed towards the monster and smashed a hole in the middle of it. Then, glowing as a half girl, half animal, she yelled out the words, "PURIFY!" And the monster was gone. Now back as Natsumi she grabbed AJ's falling Heartprint and sent it back to the bookkeeper before rushing over to Mitsuko. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"The Desertrian Animal is gone,"

"I can see, I guess we better go se if AJ is ok,"

"Yeah, I can't believe she felt that way,"

"Yeah me neither," And as the two girls walked into the school the bell for their first class rang.


	7. Cure Shadow

"AJ! There you are!"

"Are you ok"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh um you just fell over before,"

"No I didn't, I was dreaming,"

"Huh,"

"I was dreaming that I was a monster and two 'Precure' saved me. And do you know who those 'Precure' looked like?"

"Who?" Mitsuko and Natsumi gasped and then out of their backpacks sprung the two fairies. "What are they?"

"Umm," The final bell rang and the fairies flew back into the backpacks as the girls walked into the classroom. A howling sound came from out the front of the school. The three girls looked out the window and saw a small, wolf like creature. "Excuse me Sensei! I have to go to the restroom!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Alright girls but make it snappy,"

"Yes Sensei!" Natsumi, Mitsuko and AJ rushed down the corridor, flew down the stairs and burst out the front door. There, sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree, was Peldron. "Peldron you found us desu!"

"Yes, I did. My flower fell off the Heart Tree and I came to find you as soon as I could chompee."

"Well, we found her, we found her desu!"

"I can see chompee,"

"AJ, you must become a Precure!"

"I don't know, your outfits were a little too cute, could I have a something a little darker?"

"We can arrange that chompee,"

"So are you in?"

"Oh why not, you guys were so cool!"

"Thanks, "

"I love fighting, lets kick some ass!"

"AJ, calm down, there are a few things you have to do first,"

"Like what?"

"First, you must think of name chompee,"

"That's easy, Cure Shadow!"

"It suits you AJ!"

"Good, now a catchphrase,"

"Ummm, a lightning strike in a midnight storm, Cure Shadow! Is that ok?"

"Perfect desu!"

"Now you need a fairy rozu,"

"Well Harmony you belong to Cure Summer and Coumarina belongs to Mitsuko so I guess I have no choice. Peldron, are you up for the job?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here isn't it? Chompee!" The little wolf twirled and handed AJ her pouch of HeartCandy.

"Come on Peldron, we'll be late back to class," AJ opened her bag, but her pouch inside and Peldron jumped in, wriggling to make himself comfortable before settling down to sleep.

Lunch quickly crept up on the group and it wasn't long before it was time for the Singing Club. AJ and Temari said goodbye to Natsumi and Mitsuko as they left to go to their clubs. "I wonder if Satsu will come,"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day,"

"Hmm, don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"Definitely, but it's none of our business so we should just let it go ok,"

"OK but I think we better keep an eye on her, something tells me she's not the average girl,"

The two girls reached the Music Room and scurried inside. Natsumi rushed to a desk and Mitsuko flew to the front of the room. Five minutes early. Mitsuko sat on the desk and they both stared at the clock. The two were at a stand still. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock. Would Satsu make it in time? Would she even come?

_Four minutes…Three minutes…Two minutes…One minute…30 seconds…10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

Natsumi turned her head. Footsteps could be heard from the corridor. After a couple of seconds, the brown haired girl stood in the doorway. "Was I late?" A big grin appeared on her face.

"No, JUST on time," The three girls laughed.

"Ok, today we are just going to learn the basics of singing, it's pretty easy,"

"Yeah well it better be because you're the one who made me sign up for this thing,"

"Whatever Nats, Satsu, would you like to show us what you've got then?"

"Umm, ok, but I have to listen to my iPod,"

"That's fine, go for it!"

"Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me wo tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroiatsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo

Shiritakute motsureta ito no  
Michibiku mirai  
Fuhen no shinjitsu

Sagashiteru umareta imi wo  
Dakedo kotae wa  
Te no naka ni aru no

Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne

Splash Dream!  
AKUARIUMU nukete  
Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku SHUPUREHIKOORU  
Splash Dream!  
Tobikomitai no Splash Dream!  
Subete no kibou wo dakishimete hikaru ai

Splash Dream!  
PARADAISU wo mezashi  
Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete  
Splash Dream!  
Takanaru ai no Big Wave!  
Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo"

"…WOW…You're good,"

"Thanks,"

"You're next Nats,"

"Um ok, well I only know the start of the song I want to sing. Is that ok?"

"That's fine,"

"Ok…Dango dango dano dango

Dango Daikazoku

Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango  
Osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku,"

"That was so kawaii! I love that song!"

"It's Dango Daikazoku right,"

"Yep, I love it," The girls sung and talked for the next couple of hours. They were having so much fun they almost missed the final bell.

"Well the homework for this week can be to make up your own song, how's that?"

"Sound's like fun!"

"Can't wait!"

The three girls packed up the room and walked into the corridor. "Bye Satsu, see you around!"

"Bye Mitsuko, bye Natsumi!"

Mitsuko and Natsumi waved goodbye as Satsu ran into the distance. "That was fun,"

"Yep, I told you it would be silly,"

"Oh, who are you calling silly?"

"Why you of course,"

"Why you little!"

"Come on Nats I was only joking,"

"I know, so was I!" The pair laughed and picked up their stuff before walking down the now empty corridor.


	8. A Dark Precure?

"Hey Temari, how was the Dancing Club?"

"Oh it was great, did you know that I can dance the whole Love and Joy dance now?"

"No, but now we do,"

"Ohayou everyone!"

"AJ, running a bit late there, where were you?"

"Oh um just finishing a game,"

"Of what? Oh don't tell me,"

"Yes, it was Yu-Gi-Oh,"

"OH AJ!"

"How did I know you were all going to say that,"

"Come on, you're still obsessed with that,"

"So you're saying you're in the Card Collecting Club?"

"Yes, oh Natsumi, you don't know about Yu-Gi-Oh! I am I right?" AJ pretends to faint and starts on her Yu-Gi-Oh lecture while the other two groan. (Let's just leave that bit out because you DON'T want to hear it, sorry Alex)

"I don't think I wanted to hear that,"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad,"

"AJ, you don't know what's bad," A scream comes from down the road as the girls walk out the school gate. "Bye Temari, gotta go!"

"Wait! Why?"

"My mum's down the street, see ya!"

"I also have to go, my mum is talking to Natsumi's, bye!"

"I'm really sorry Temari but I have to go to, even though I hate to do this to you. See you tomorrow!" Temari watches her friends run down the street and turns away.

"Precure powers GO!"

A shining Transformation of bright lights and flashing colours occurs.

"A tropical flower that lives through the heat! Cure Summer!" A pretty turquise shirt with a floral pattern, Yellow hair with blue streaks and with the print of the red panda, Cure Summer transformed.

"From the Darkness come light! Cure Light-o!" An elegant outfit of cream frills and sparkling stars, white and yellow tinged hair and the print of the white lioness, Cure Light transformed.

"A lightning strike in a midnight storm, Cure Shadow!" A deep crimson layer over a midnight dress, silver white hair and the print of the she-wolf, Cure Shadow transformed. She sprung up to the beast before them and landed a deadly kick on the nose. "Good job Cure Shadow, keep it up chompi!"

"So I see there's a new Precure in town ehh?"

"Oh Mystique, you can never win you know that?"

"We'll see about that, Mystical Bindings!" A purple haze shot out of Mystique's hand and floated towards Cure Summer and Cure Light. The haze thickened and turned to a rope, wrapping itself around them. "Cure Shadow, you're on your own now!" Cure Summer screamed.

"NO talking!" Mystique growled and tightened the rope. "Ahhhhh,"

"No! Leave my friends ALONE!" Cure Shadow raced to the purple haired freak and punched her in the nose. "Take that!"

"Why you little!" Mystique surrounded herself in a purple mist then disappeared. "Why aren't the ropes disappearing too?"

"You have to defeat the monster!"

"Oh, ok,"

"RRROOAAAARR!" The tiger-like monster screamed and slashed it's tail, nearly wiping out Cure Shadow.

"Precure! Shadow Baton!"As Cure Shadow stood in a place full of colours, a glimmering baton of purples and silvers with sparkling orb on its head as its master summoned it. A crimson red bow attached itself onto the body and also began to shine. As the beautiful peice dropped delicately into Cure Shadow's hands, she transformed once more, this time into a wolf with a shing silver coat. The wolf howled and leaped towards the monster, smashing a huge hole in the middle of it. Then, glowing as a half girl, half animal, she yelled out the words, "SILHOUETTE!" And the monster was gone. Now as AJ, she leapt forward and grabbed the boy's falling HeartPrint and with a word of luck (**Un**), she sent it back to the Bookkeeper. A flash of bright light occured and AJ looked back. There was Natsumi and Mitsuko, free of the rope. "You did it!"

"Yeah, all on your own!"

"And it was only your first time!"

"The only bad bit about it was all those bright colours when I summoned my baton, errr...bright colours,"

"Oh AJ, your so emo!"

"Hey! I'm not emo I just like the darkness..." From a nearby allyway a woman known to the Precure as Mystique was listening to the girls' conversation, "Maybe she's THE Shadow Precure, we could make that happen..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Shadow Precure

"Natsumi, have you seen AJ today?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she hasn't been at school at all today,"

"You worry too much Mitsuko, she probably just didn't want to do maths today,"

"I guess…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Let go of me!"

"AJ dear, you love the darkness am I correct"

"Yes…I mean NO!"

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you, are we Joirn,"

"ZZZ…NO!"

"We just think that if you join us you will see more of the darkness in the world, right Joirn"

"Yep, what do you say?"

"But what about my friends!"

"DO you really want to be seen hanging around with those colourful freaks?"

"No, but…"

"No buts, are you in or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really,"

"Well, fine,"

"Perfect,"

"Take this," A beaded object was thrown to AJ and she caught it with perfect hand-eye co-ordination.

"What is it?"

"A bracelet slash tracking device. NOW PUT IT ON!"

"HAI!"

"Good girl, you will now be known as Shadow Precure, GO!"

"HAI!"

_Back with Natsumi and Mitsuko…_

"Hi everyone! Come quick!"

"Hi Temi!"

"What is it?" Temari grabs her two friends by the hand and rushes to the school entrance. "See what I mean!"

"It looks like…"

"AJ!" The girls shout in chorus.

"What…since when are you a Dark Precure?"

"Since now, and I'm Shadow Precure not Dark Precure," AJ, now Shadow Precure twirled in her silver, black and purple dress while she tied her red hair back in two ponytails with lightning bolt clips.

"AJ, your gong to regret this!"

"Humph, let's see, Temari, you aren't too happy are you?"

"Huh?"

"Temi RUN!"

"Too late, HeartPrint…TEAR!" Temari screamed as her HeartPrint was ripped out of the book and as it started to combine with her HeartPrint animal a small cat fell from the sky.

"Not so fast muschk!"

"What the…?" Shadow Precure was cut of as the cute cat sprung upon her. Temari glowed and her HeartPrint reunited with her. "Huh, what happened?"

"Temari, you are no ordinary girl…"

"Here, catch muschk!" The small cat threw her a pouch of HeartCandy.

"Precure powers GO!"

A shining Transformation of bright lights and flashing colours occurs.

"A tropical flower that lives through the heat! Cure Summer!" A pretty turquise shirt with a floral pattern, Yellow hair with blue streaks and with the print of the red panda, Cure Summer transformed.

"From the Darkness come light! Cure Light-o!" An elegant outfit of cream frills and sparkling stars, white and yellow tinged hair and the print of the white lioness, Cure Light transformed.

"A bud that blooms at the star of Spring! Cure Spring!" A cute outfit of lime green and hot pinks, Pink and green streaked hair with the print of a bunny, Cure Spring transformed. "Wow, where'd that come from?"

"You're a PRECURE Temari!"

"Yeah, and you guys are too!"

"AJ is too but she's turned to the drak side,"

"Oh, well, who's the cat?"

"That's your fairy rozu!"

"I'm Mooshi mushk!"

"I'm Harmony, Cure Summer's fairy rozu!"

"I'm Coumarina cu coo!"

"An I'm Peldron, usually AJ's fairy chompi,"

"Ok! Let's get to it!"

"Hang on, no HeartPrints have been taken, so how do we…"

"The bracelet cu coo!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!""HAI!" The two of the girls sprinted towards Shadow Precure and jumped into the air, "Seasonal Forte Wave!" Cure Summer and Cure Spring shouted as they shot flowers and sunshine at Shadow Precure, blinding and binding her in a fortress of flowers. "Leave the rest to me! Precure! Star Baton!" As Cure Light spun and danced in a colourful world A pretty rainbow baton with a glowing golden orb on its head shon as its master summoned it. A red ribbon with its tails stuck up in every derection attached itself to the object and began to shine as well. The beautiful piece dropped lightly into Cure Lights hands. As the last of the baton dropped into her hands she transformed once more, this time into a radiant White Lioness with a shimmering coat. She sprinted at full speed towards Shadow Precure and ripped the braclet off her wrist, the beads scattering everywhere before melting into the ground. Then, glowing as a half girl, half animal, she yelled out the words, "ILLUMINATE-O!" And Shadow Precure was gone, and AJ lying on the ground in her place. The three girls rushed to her. "Are you ok?" They chorused. "Yeah thanks, that bracelet was also a tracking device! What the hell!"

"Looks like you are back to your old self," Natsumi chimed as Peldron jumped into her lap. "Yep, and Temi, a Precure! Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you!" The girls laughed and helped AJ up before heading home, each their separate ways.


	10. Natsumi's Mission

During the middle of the night, a figure known only to the precure as Joirn, broke into three girls' houses and kidnapped them. But these girls weren't aware of that until they woke up…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mitsuko-chan!" Natsumi greted her best friend as she walked out onto her balcony. "Mitsuko?" From what she could see, Mitsuko wasn't in her room. "I hope she hasn't left without me," Natsumi thought as she quickly pulled on her uniform and rushed down the stairs, grabbing a slice of toast on her way out.

"Mitsuko! AJ! Temi!" Natsumi called out for her friends as she got to school. "Where are you guys?" She thought to herself. The day passed and Natsumi had not seen one of her friends. "Maybe they are sick," She sighed as she looked out the window. It was raining, like every day in the monsoon season. "I hate the rain," She said aloud without realizing.

"Why?" A voice asked.

"Huh," Natsumi turned around to see a boy, probably the best soccer player in school. Rin Jakobe. His silky blonde hair was wavy and messy, in his usual way. Natumi blushed, and answered, "Ahhh, I just don't like it,"

"Oh ok, well I like it because it means I can have a break from soccer and stay away from my annoying fans. Not that you are an annoying fan…" But that was all Natsumi heard when a scream interrupted their conversation. Everyone rushed to the window while Natsumi quickly escaped. She knew what it was but how was she going to defeat it on her own.

Joirn had three items, a pack of cards, a bow and Mooshi. "Mooshi are you ok?" Natsumi rushed to grab the frightened cat but was knocked away by Joirn. "How did you get him?" Natsumi asked angrily.

"It was easy, like getting the other precure. That was easy," Joirn cackled.

"You can't take my friends! I will never forgive you!" Natsumi jumped back just in time to dodge Joirn's electrical bolt.

"Precure powers GO!"

A shining Transformation of bright lights and flashing colours occurs.

"A tropical flower that lives through the heat! Cure Summer!" The pretty turquoise skirt and yellow hair did not appear. The light drizzle suddenly became heavier. "Huh, why didn't it work?" Natsumi wondered, puzzled at why she couldn't transform. "Silly girl, it's raining. There is not any sun at all," Jiorn laughed as Natsumi realized her position. When it was raining, she couldn't transform. She hurried away, almost crying in her defeat. How would she save her friends? "Humph, I don't like having no competition so I'll let you get away with it this time but I will be back. Very, very soon," Jiorn laughed as he slowly faded away. "Ahh, Natsumi-san! That was so awesome!" A crowd of girls gathered around their hero. "How did you do that?" She struggled to get away from the fans. They didn't realize she was a precure but she had to keep her identity a secret. What would Harmony say?

"Those was some neat moves back there Nats," The unmistakable voice of Jakobe was coming from behind her. "Ah, look! Natsumi and Jakobe are friends!"

"I wish I was her!" Natsumi blushed but was not one for running and Jakobe soon caught up. "I-I'm sorry," Natsumi said.

"Don't worry, those girls are my fans too you know, and they can get annoying. Even I have to run away sometimes," Jakobe's smooth voice calmed Natsumi down. "So, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Huh? Are you asking me out?" Natsumi blushed and turned away.

"Why not, we are both alike as the evidence has proved,"

"What evidence? And wouldn't you prefer some pretty, sporty and athletic girl anyway?" Natsumi shouted, almost crying.

"No, I like someone who is like me, but also different and intelligent," Jakobe grabbed Natumi's hand and spun her towards him, before kissing her. "So who does 8:00 sound? At the noodle bar on the main street ok," Jakobe set the date before running off into the crowd of girls before they could reach Natsumi.

"How was your day Natsumi? Rozu!" Harmony sat on her bed, waiting patiently for her master's return.

"Fine, but Jiorn has captured my best friends aka all the precure except me. AND I found out that I can't transform in the rain," Natsumi slumped her bag on the floor and fell onto her bed.

"What rozu! You will have to look into your heart and find the will too transform rozu! The rain doesn't mean you can't transform, it just makes you weak rozu! You must find the brightness in your heart Natsumi-san, only then will you be able to save your friends rozu!" Harmony words were pure, and somehow, they lifted Natsumi's spirit. "Ok Harmony! I will give it my best!" A grin appeared on Natsumi's face, spreading form ear to ear. She had a mission to complete, and she wasn't going to fail again!


	11. The Rescue

Natsumi woke up, screaming. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. It read 5:45am. "Thanks god that was a dream" Natsumi comforted herself. She got out of bed and got dressed. She didn't have much time until her parents were up, but she had longer than most kids, whose parents got up super early for work. Hers were the ones that slept in and were always late for everything. She quietly slipped outside, opening the balcony door smoothly even though it usually squeaked. "I may as well try before I get myself into trouble," Natsumi thought to herself. She crept back inside to get Harmony, who she needed to transform. Half asleep, Harmony handed her the pouch of HeartCandy. "Arigatou Harmony. When I get back, you will be proud," Natsumi promised her sleeping companion. She once again moved to the balcony, and, before transforming, she searched the deepest she could into her heart. Finally, even in the morning mist, Natsumi found the will to transform as it was the only way to save her friends.

"Precure powers GO!"

A shining Transformation of bright lights and flashing colours occurs.

"A tropical flower that lives through the heat! Cure Summer!" A pretty turquise shirt with a floral pattern, Yellow hair with blue streaks and with the print of the red panda, Cure Summer transformed. "Yes! I did it!" That was all Natsumi needed to gain her confidence back. She leapt off the balcony and landed perfectly on the path beneath her. "I promise I will be ok," She said to her parents and Harmony even though they would not hear. Ready as ever, Natsumi, now Cure Summer, ran off into the distance.

"Now, which one of you beautiful young girls is brave enough to come with me too 'the room'?" Jiorn teased AJ, Temari and Mitsuko.

"Why do we 'need' to go to the room," AJ made an immediate comeback.

"So we can take away your powers," Jiorn blurted out, "Curse you!"

"Jiorn you idiot, you are not supposed to tell them! GEEZ!" Mystique grabbed a book and threw it at him. I guess I will have to DRAG you then," Mystique said angrily, moving towards the two frightened girls while AJ rolled her eyes. "Stop right there!" A silhouette stood on the balcony, the moon lighting up her figure. "Cure Summer!" The girls chorused. "Huh? I thought I had knocked you down!" Jiorn scolded himself.

"Are we doing this the easy way or do I have to use my baton?" Cure Summer asked smartly. Jiorn immediately ran away but Mystique was a little more relaxed, and over confident, "We WILL get you next time, and don't count on being so lucky!" She disappeared in her purple haze, which the precure had seen too many times before. The girls ran towards Cure Summer but before they could reach her, she had already scooped them up and were flying back towards their houses. "You have wings?" Temari asked, confused. "No, I just took one MASSIVE jump!" Cure Summer answered and they all laughed. As Cure Summer touched the ground, a bright light shone around her and when the light disappeared, she was once again Natsumi. "I thought that would happen soon, at least it wasn't when we were in the air!" Natsumi joked and made the girls laugh again.

"Ohayou Mitsuko-chan!" Natsumi greeted her best friend early on the morning. Mitsuko walked out onto her balcony. "It's too early," She moaned and headed back to bed. "Come on, it's the Singing Club today!" Natsumi continued in her cheery tone.

"Why are you so happy?" Mitsuko asked. Natsumi's grin spread further.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! Gomenasai!" Natsumi nearly ruined the perfect moment. "NATSUMI!" Mitsuko screamed at her best friend and Natsumi hurried inside, shutting her balcony door. Mitsuko's face turned a bright shade of red and Natsumi swore she could see steam coming out of her ears. But as the lights started to turn on, and Mitsuko clamed down a bit, she realized the situation and also rushed inside before getting yelled at.


	12. Secrets

Natsumi shut the door and walked out and onto the street. She stretched and breathed in the beautiful fresh air. The slight morning drizzle formed droplets on the plants, making them look like green crystals. Mitsuko was waiting across the road, 'Come on Nats!"

"Gomen Suko-chan, I was just feeling the gentleness of the drizzle. Rain isn't that bad, in fact, I've only ever said I hated it because I thought you guys would say, that is un-summerish Natsumi. And that I wouldn't be Cure Summer anymore. I guess I was being silly!" Natsumi said, surprising Mitsuko. The girls took out their umbrellas as the rain got a little heavier. Natsumi's a baby blue with pastel yellow polka dots and Mitsuko's was bright yellow with pink stars all over it. Soon the girls were joined by Temari whose dark green umbrella had lime green clovers on it. "Hey Temi, guess what! Natsumi actually likes the rain!" Mitsuko chorused and they ran towards the short girl, glomping her once they had reached her. The three walked in silence after that, and it was only once they got to school and saw AJ that they started talking again. "Ohayou AJ-chan!" The girls rushed to the last member of their group and also glomped her. "Sooo…anything new?" AJ asked her friends. "Well, I actually like the rain, I always have," Natsumi admitted.

"Oh cool! So you won't blame me for rain anymore?" AJ asked.

"Nope, gomen for when I did do it as well," Natsumi apologized.

"That's ok," AJ said and the girls walked towards their classroom, unaware that they were all thinking about the same thing. Their secrets.

Natsumi was thinking about the secret she had just told her friends. That she liked the rain. But she was also thinking about other secrets, two in fact. One, her date with Jakobe, and two, that she wore makeup.

Mitsuko was thinking about how she had got two dogs on the weekend, Jasper and Penny. She didn't want to tell her friends because she wanted it to be a surprise but she was afraid that it would hurt their feelings if she didn't tell them.

AJ was pondering about Yu-Gi-Oh (as usual) but was also thinking about how she dies her hair black, and that it is actually dark brown with yellow streaks. She was also thinking about what Natsumi would say when she finds out that she has gotten Natsumi's brother into Yu-Gi-Oh and that they duel on the weekends.

Temari was daydreaming about Hayagawa Toshiro, the guy that she has a crush on. She didn't want to tell her friends though.

The Year 8's had Club Activities first, so the girls split up. Mitsuko and Natsumi had their usual race of 'Who could get there first'. It started off as usual, with Natsumi winning. But halfway to the Club Room Natsumi stopped. She had spotted Jaboke-kun, and he was waving to her, signaling her to come to him. Natsumi watched as Mitsuko passed and as soon as she was around the last corner before the room Natsumi ran to Jakobe. She fell into the blonde boy's waiting arms. "What is it you wanted me for, Jakobe-kun?" Natsumi asked gently.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch me train for soccer now and at recess. What do you say?"

"Um ok, but I can't come right now as I have to go to the Singing Club, but I will come as soon as we are done ok!" Natsumi promised.

"Ok, that's fine," Jakobe said before kissing Natsumi and then letting her go. He then ran off, not wanting to be late.

"Hey Nats! Looks like I won this time! What took you so long?" Mitsuko asked, with a big grin on her face. "Sorry, I had a stitch. That's all," Natsumi replied.

"Oh, ok then. Shall we start?" Mitsuko asked, eager to begin singing.

"What about Satsu? She isn't here yet," Natsumi stated, wondering where the strange girl was. Natsumi's phone then vibrated in her pocket. "Speak of the devil, that's her! She says she has a really sore foot and that she isn't going to be here today. Sorry. Oh well looks like it is just us then!" Natsumi read the message to Mitsuko. "So Natsumi, did you make up your own song for the homework assignment?" Mitsuko asked eagerly.

"Yep, sure did! Wanna hear it? It's called Natsumi's Rainbow Song!" Natsumi said, quickly forgetting about Satsu. "OK!" Mitsuko replied.

"Sukina iro wan an desu ka?

I do not know I like all of them.

Pinku, aka, daidiiro, kiero.

Midori, mizuiro, murasaki. HAI!

Iro no sama.

Ina supringu.

Ina Aki.

Daiski iro no sama,

Minna atarash hana!

Arigatou sensei!" Natsumi sung her song about the colours of summer.

"Wow that was really good!" Mitsuko said, surprised at how well her friend had done. "Thanks,"

The two girls sung and laughed for a whole hour, which was half the lesson, when they had run out of songs and were starting to get bored. So both the girls agreed that they were both songed-out and that they should have the rest of the lesson off (free period). Natsumi hugged her friend and said, 'I'll see you later! I gotta go!" before rushing away. Mitsuko was left stunned and her friend was gone by the time she looked out the door so she went to find Temari and watch her dance.

Natsumi arrived, puffing and panting, at the soccer field. Jakobe saw her and blew her a kiss before chasing the ball that his teammate (even though on the other team for this game) had just gained possession of. She looked around and saw that all the seats were taken so she sat down underneath a willow tree. Soon the bell for recess rang Jakobe was off for an interchange break (the game goes through recess) and he walked straight over to Natsumi. "Come on, I'm going to get a little snack," He told Natsumi and she quickly stood up and took his waiting hand. The pair walked in silence until they reached the class set of lockers. As soon as they were in view of the other members of their class Natsumi let go of Jakobe's hand. Her friends were waiting. "Hey Nats! Where've you been!" AJ asked and they all rushed up to the her.

"Oh sorry, I was just finishing off a project in the library," Natsumi said, her excuse made up on the spot. "Oh that's fine. Hey we were thinking about going out for a movie tonight, wanna come?" AJ asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone but I'm busy. I'm really sorry but you guys can go without me if you want," Natsumi said, not wanting to miss her date with Jakobe.

"Oh come on Nats! Can't you miss that!" AJ pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no, I really can't," Natsumi said.

"Oh ok, hey Temari what's up! You're really quiet today!" AJ said loudly and the three turned to face their friend. "Oh, um what were we talking about again?" Temari asked, a little shocked. "Temair what's up?" Mitsuko asked kindly.

"Um, well, like Natsumi, I also have a secret to share. I have a crush on Toshiro!" Temari whispered. "You what!" AJ shouted, being loud again. That was all Natsumi heard because she could see Jakobe waiting and had snuck away.

When they got to the soccer pitch Jakobe took Natsumi's hands. He then put a heart-shaped chocolate box into them. "Will you go to the Sweetheart Ball with me Natsumi?" He asked.

"Of course I would silly! Get back out there and play!" Natsumi said and pushed him away. Even though she would have loved to have spent more time with him she saw her friends running towards her.

***Next Chapter – A New Precure?***

**There is supposedly a new precure and more secrets will be shared. Also, how will Natsumi's date with Jakobe-kun go? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. The Date

"Natsumi! Was that Jakobe-kun with you just now?" AJ asked as the girls reached Natsumi.

"Um, yeah…he just invited me to the Sweetheart Ball…and I said yes," Natsumi said shyly. Then looked up at her friends and smiled.

"You mean to say that you are going to the Sweetheart Ball with a guy, and not just any guy, the most popular Year 8?" Temari asked to confirm. Natsumi nodded her head.

Mitsuko and Temari glanced at each other, smirked and chorused "How romantic!" with hearts appearing in their eyes. AJ rolled her eyes as the other two questioned Natsumi about what she was going to wear, how she was going to do her hair and so on. "Guys, the Sweetheart Ball isn't until the end of the month, aren't we overreacting a little. And all this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick!" Natsumi laughed, and Temari and Mitsuko looked shocked. "You mean to say you don't find love romantic! Or you don't want to go to the Sweetheart Ball?" Mitsuko said shaking AJ vigorously.

"The Sweetheart Ball is tradition at Kokoro Academy! You must go! I'm sure you'll find you're perfect partner!" Temari said encouragingly. Natsumi sighed and shook her head, glancing over at the soccer pitch. "While we are at the whole secret thing I also have another one to share…I sometimes wear makeup…as in moisturiser and mascara." Natsumi looked at the ground.

"You what! You can't be…you're a CAKE-FACE!" AJ screamed at Natsumi.

"AJ that was a little harsh…" Mitsuko said, glancing apologetically at Natsumi.

"Well, I'm not hanging around a cake-face, let's go guys," AJ said, grabbing Mitsuko and Temari's hands and dragging them away. Natsumi sighed and sat down on the park bench under the tree next to the soccer pitch. Tears started streaming out of her eyes. Jakobe glanced over, and ended the practice for the day. Grabbing his gear he rushed over to Natsumi, sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sumi-chan…what happened?" Jakobe asked, sounding worried.

"I…I told them…that I sometimes wore…makeup…and they cracked it with me…they HATE ME!" Natsumi looked up at Jakobe as she said those last words. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure they don't hate you, they are just a little surprised," Jakobe tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to work. "AJ CALLED ME A CAKE-FACE!" Natsumi screamed.

"Natsumi calm down. You are beautiful without makeup so I don't see why you wear it but look, they are your best friends, they do not hate you I promise. Why don't you ask them to do something fun with you this weekend?" Jakobe suggested. Natsumi's tears stopped as she looked up. "O…o…OK. I will. Thank you Jakobe-kun, for everything."

"You can drop the –kun, Natsumi. And also, on the topic of secrets, you aren't my only girlfriend. I was going out with Yuzuki-chan, but I realised she was only with me to get popular. I am yet to dump her, but I guarantee that by tonight we will officially be going out," Jakobe confessed.

"Jakobe…you jerk," Natsumi smiled, "Just please don't do that to me…because I do love you."

"I know, I love you too," Jakobe grinned back and they grabbed hands and walked off to class.

_After school…_

After a day of being ignored by her friends, Natsumi walked home alone. Tonight was her date and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. That's when it hit her. Tomorrow was Friday, and then it was the weekend. Natsumi's family owned a holiday house down near the beach. If she could convince her parents to let her use it for the weekend they could have a Precure Training Camp down at the holiday house! Natsumi felt a little better now and rushed home. After pondering about what to wear for too long, she picked out her white ruffled skirt and pink shirt with a white cardigan with pink edges to match. She added the finishing touches; a pink flower in her hair, heart earrings and some white slip-ons and she was ready. Her first date. She grabbed her handbag and flew out the door. "Natsumi where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked.

"I'm having dinner with a friend! Sorry!" Natsumi yelled back as she ran off. Her mother easily realised it wasn't just a friend Natsumi was having dinner with and smiled, "Good luck Natsumi!"

Natsumi reached the noodle bar right on time, but Jakobe was nowhere to be seen. Natsumi sighed, thinking about what he had told her earlier. He still had a girlfriend, one of her best friends, Yuzuki-chan. _Maybe he ditched me for her…_Natsumi thought to herself. "Sorry I'm late…it was Yuzuki-chan, I swear she was trying to kill me!" Jakobe shouted as he appeared beside Natsumi. "Shall we?" Jakobe asked, taking her hand. He led her into the noodle bar and they were seated at a table for two next to the window. There was a reserved sign on the table and a rose scented candle had just been light. In front of Natsumi lay a red rose. "Jakobe-kun, this is the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me! Thank you!" Tears of joy started pouring out of her eyes.

"Hang on, your mascara isn't running!" Jakobe said, puzzled. Natsumi looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not wearing any. You said I was beautiful just the way I am, so I agree with you and realised I don't need makeup at all…even though I will still wear moisturiser to keep my skin soft," Natsumi said. Jakobe smiled back, "A toast to our relationship and friendship!" The two clinked their glasses and enjoyed their night with no interuptions, even though Natsumi expected an attack from Jiorn or Mystique, there was nothing.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Natsumi. Sleep well beautiful," Jakobe said as they reached Natsumi front door. "Goodnight handsome," Natsumi replied. Jakobe took her hands and slipped something in them. "Don't open this until you are in your room, ok?" He said. Natsumi nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. He then waved goodbye and walked off into the night. Natsumi opened the door and said hello to her parents before rushed upstairs and onto her bed. She opened her hands and there was a small blue box. She opened it and inside was a necklace with a heart locket. She opened the locket and inside was a note.

_Natsumi,  
Believe in yourself and your dreams. Together we can make anything happen, and together we will be happy. I will love you for who you are always, don't forget that.  
Jakobe xo_

Natsumi squealed in delight and put the box on her bedside table and turned out the lights, hoping that tomorrow her friends would talk to her.


End file.
